1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-cooled internal combustion engine provided on a crankshaft with power transmission controlling means such as a centrifugal type start clutch, a torque converter or the like.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-036584 discloses a water-cooled internal combustion engine provided with a power transmission controlling means on a crankshaft.
In the water-cooled internal combustion engine disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-036584, a torque converter is provided on a near end of a crankshaft journaled on a crankcase and is covered by a crankcase cover from the axial outside.
In addition, a water pump having a pump drive shaft parallel to the crankshaft is provided on the crankcase cover.
Since the water pump is located on the axial outside with respect to the torque converter, it projects toward the axial outside. This increases the axial width of the entire internal combustion engine to enlarge the size of the internal combustion engine. In addition, this also increases the length of the pump drive shaft of the water pump to increase the weight of the internal combustion engine.